Dick Figures: Fanons Unite - Final Trailer
'Summary' The final trailer for Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, the big adventure begins May 20th, 2014. 'Transcript' (It shows the city in complete damage) Narrator: This city, was once a beautiful town. (shows a clip from the Movie.) Rapper: (looks over) Auburn...? Auburn: Hmm? (looks at him) Oh. Hey Rap. Rapper: (whispers) What is that red box you're holding under the table? Auburn: (whispers so Indigo can’t hear) Just an extremely late valentine chocolate I forgot to give her. Narrator: Now turned into a dark hell. (shows people screaming in pain and others on fire.) Narrator: Ruled by a cruel dark man. Saigron: All of creation will crumble in my darkness and fear me. (All characters look up in fear.) Red: We're fucked. Wednesday & Darla: You said it. (begins showing scenes from the movie in a montage) Fox: (Answers) Hey Blue. Blue: Hey Fox, is Wolf around? We got a serious situation. Fox: I don't know. He went out for a drive on his motorcycle and hasn't come back yet. (Transition) (Let leaps at Vio to attack. Vio blocks and avoids the strike and they both begin to fight. Vio keeps her distance not wanting to harm Let, but Let keeps trying to strike Vio) Let: (gets more furious) Stand up and fight me dear sister! (Transition) Steve: Hol- (Holly turns around and slaps Steve's face) Holly: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! Narrator: A group of stick figures... (Magnus appears behind Rapper and slashes him with his sword) Spark: MAGNUS!? Magnus: Long time no see Sparky. Red: (tries not to laugh) Sparky. Blue: Red, this isn't the time. Narrator: Must work together... (As Darla cries over Gerald Butler & Earl Grey, her shadow crawls onto a tree and changes form.) Shadow: See? I told ya joining that asshole was a bad idea. (Darla sniffs and keeps crying.) Narrator: To save their world. (Vines made of flesh and blood crash out of the ground and heads to the tallest building in the city to twist and curl around it making it look like a demonic monument. Right at the top appears Saigron as he sits down on a throne similar to the one he sits on in hell) Rapper: Come on everyone! This douche has destroyed everything! Are we going to kill him and avenge Wolf!? Everyone: Yeah! Rapper: ARE WE GONNA KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!!? Everyone: YEAH!!! Rapper: THEN ATTACK!!! (raises sword) (Transition) Saigron: Since Wolf isn't here to die. You shall take his place. Fox: Wolf... Emily: I want to go home!!! (Transition) Bruce: YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FRIEND!!! (punches Rapper) Rapper: GOOD! I'M GLAD I'M NOT! I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO! (punches Bruce) Fifi: (Tries to get up and looks at Bruce with tears in her eyes) I... i thought you were my friend. (Transition) Shock: MAGNUS! (charges right at Trollz0r and stabs his back with an electric sword) Red: TROLLZ0R!!! Spark: NO!!! (Transition) Vio: I'll never join you Let! Let: You would if you knew who I was. Vio: (shocked) What do you mean? (Transition) (suddenly Jess is taken by a mysterious figure as her scream fades away) Spark: JESS!!! (Transition) Saigron: (Speak out so the World can hear him) creatures of the World! I am your new God. I have killed off most of the powerful being to use as my own weapons. If you defy me? You will suffer worse than death because that would be to merciful. Red: Are you sure we're fucked? Wednesday & Darla: YES! Red: Okay. DICK FIGURES: FANONS UNITE. Wolf: Hey, hey Red guess what? Red: What? Wolf: (Speaks in a hush tone) The ceiling is staring at me...and it has lovely eyes. Red: So beautiful... COMING MAY 20, 2014 'Music' Category:Movies Category:Trailers